My school story versi NS
by namikaze ryu-sa is a fujoshi
Summary: ia populer!. Ia kaya!. Ia nakal!. Ia iblis!. Ia pintar!. Guru baru? Hukuman? Who will be the winner? The new Teacher and his punisment or the Student with his popularity?


Hening.

Hanya itulah kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan keadaan kelas ini. Sedari tadi, tidak ada seorangpun dari mereka yang berniat untuk mengeluarkan suara. Jangankan mengeluarkan suara, bernafaspun sulit. Udara seakan-akan terhisap ke dalam lubang hitam tak kasat mata.

Mereka seakan-seakan larut dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing. Tatapan mereka hanya terpaku di satu titik, yang anehnya tidak menyadari tatapan belasan pasang mata tersebut. Mengingat saat ini sang obyek tengah sibuk menorehkan sekata demi kata di atas permukaan papan putih di depannya itu.

Sret.. Sret…!

Sedikit demi sedikit, kata-kata itu bergabung dan membentuk sebuah kalimat. Beberapa detik kemudian, sang obyek membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap belasan pasang mata yang entah kapan telah mengalihkan tatapan mereka kearah lain disertai dengan warna pink kemerahan yang samar-samar memenuhi wajah mereka.

"Uchiha Sasuke, guru pengganti Uchiha Kakashi untuk sementara waktu" ucapnya mengawali sekaligus mengakhiri sesi perkenalan tanpa disertai senyum dan perubahan raut wajah sedikitpun.

"Baiklah, buka hala…"

GREK…..

"Kyaaaaaaaaa"

My school story versi NS

Sub : Anak muda dan Lebayismenya.

Masashi kishimoto

Aririnenggan request

Main Pair : NS

Rated : T

Genre : romance (?).

Warning : NS, BL, typos, abal, gaje, gila, dll.

Summary : ia populer!. Ia kaya!. Ia nakal!. Ia iblis!. Ia pintar!. Guru baru? Hukuman? Who will be the winner? The new Teacher and his punisment or the Student with his popularity? #sok inggris. Aririnenggan request.

.

.

Happy reading minna-san!

.

.

Tap… Tap…Tap…!

Ia berlari menaiki tangga, menuruni tangga, melewati koridor kelas dengan begitu cepatnya. Rambut pirangnya yang sudah sedikit memanjang berlambai-lambai tidak tentu arah, kulit coklat madunya terlihat bersinar terkena sinar matahari dengan bulir keringat yang keluar dari pori-pori kulitnya, sukses membuat kemeja putihnya basah dan mau tak mau membuat lekuk tubuhnya terlihat jelas.

Untuk saat ini, tampaknya ia bisa bernafas lega karena jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 lebih 25 menit, waktu dimana semua orang dituntut untuk melakukan pekerjaan yang lebih berguna dibandingkan harus berteriak keras dan menghabiskan segalon darah hanya karena melihat dirinya saat ini. #lebay.

Tap… Tap… Tap…!

"Hosh… Hosh…"

Ia berhenti, mengatur nafasnya yang tidak beraturan. Tubuhnya begitu basah dengan keringatnya sendiri. Begitu juga dengan wajahnya yang terlihat merona.

"Tenang Naruto!. Kau hanya telat 1 jam 25 menit. Masih pagi" gumam pemeran utama kita satu ini, yang tampaknya tidak begitu paham dengan pelajaran sensei Kakuzu ―Guru ekonomi― tentang sebuah teori yang mengatakan bahwa "waktu adalah uang".

Menghirup nafas panjang sembari komat kamit tidak jelas, ia meraih pegangan pintu tersebut dan…

GREK…

"Kyaaaaaaa!"

"Kyaaaaa, Naru-chan!"

"Seksi!…. Sugoi…!"

Seketika, ribuan teriakan histeris berkekuatan ribuan kilo Hertz (bener gak nih?) menyerang alat pendengaran, mengharuskannya untuk segera menutup telinganya rapat-rapat dengan tujuan menghindari kemungkinan akan penyakit TULI di masa depan.

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian, akhirnya teriakan itu pun mereda dengan sendirinya. Entah itu karena mereka kehabisan suara, kelelahan atau hanya kasihan kepada Naruto yang terlihat begitu menderita dengan paduan suara mereka itu.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, minna" sapanya dengan senyum ceria khas miliknya yang entah karena authornya yang lebay atau memang kenyataannya terlihat seperti senyuman malaikat dengan cahaya yang begitu menyilaukan mata.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" teriak mereka lagi dengan nosebleed tingkat akut diikuti dengan kelebay-an author satu ini dalam penulisan cerita yang sukses membuat telinganya berdengung seketika. Sungguh menyiksa telinga!

EHEMMMMMMM….

Tiba-tiba, sebuah deheman yang begitu panjang dengan segera menghentikan acara gaje murid-murid kelas tersebut. Sontak, puluhan pasang mata itu segera menoleh kearah seseorang yang sedari tadi tidak diindahkan keberadaannya.

Tatapan matanya yang begitu dingin tersebut menyampaikan sebuah pesan tersembunyi yang bertuliskan "STOP LEBAYISME, PLEASE" yang tentu saja tidak akan pernah bisa dibaca oleh mereka semua. Karena percayalah para pembaca yang budiman dan pakdiman dimanapun anda membaca saat ini, bahwa dalam umur mereka yang rata-rata baru menginjak umur 17 tahun tersebut hanya sering membaca pesan singkat atau anak-anak zaman sekarang memanggilnya SMASH yang mempunyai tingkat LEBAYISME sangat tinggi dan amat sangat mematikan.

Hening.

Untuk kedua kalinya suasana kelas berganti dengan begitu cepatnya. Dari hening ke ribut, dan berganti lagi ke suasana hening yang begitu mencekam. Tidak ada diantara mereka yang sedikitpun berani untuk bersuara. Jangankan bersuara, menatap wajahnya pun tidak ada yang berani dan tampaknya lebih memilih untuk menatap lantai yang saat ini terlihat begitu menarik untuk diamati.

"Apakah lantai lebih tampan dibandingkanku?" batin si sensei sewot. Mendesah pelan, pria yang bernama lengkap Uchiha Sasuke atau kita panggil saja Sasuke sensei itu kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kearah pemuda bersurai pirang yang saat ini berstatus sebagai tersangka pengganggu waktu mengajarnya.

"Siapa kau?" tanya si sensei itu dengan nada datar, tanpa ada rasa ketertarikan sama sekali dalam nada tersebut. Seakan-akan, pertanyaan itu hanya sebagai formalitas semata.

Naruto menaikkan alisnya, bingung. "Siapa kau?" tanya Naruto balik. Ia memicingkan matanya, tajam sekali. Dengan cermat, matanya memandang lelaki itu dari atas ke bawah.

Kaca mata yang menurutnya begitu norak, check.

Jas hitam rapi dengan wangi maskulin yang begitu kental, check.

Sepatu hitam mengkilat, check.

"Buku absensi?" gumam Naruto membelalakkan matanya, terkejut. Firasat burukpun langsung menghampirinya. Apalagi dengan sebuah senyuman yang lebih mengarah ke seringai tiba-tiba tercetak di bibir sensei tersebut, yang mau tidak mau membuat prasangka buruknya semakin bertambah kuat.

"Namikaze Naruto!"

GLUP…

Naruto kesulitan menelan ludahnya. Jantung berdegup kencang, menanti setiap untaian kata yang terdengar seperti suara malaikat kematian dari bibir sensei tersebut.

"Rangking 1, tidak pernah absen seharipun, artis sekolah, anak teladan. Dan untuk pertama kalinya telat 1 jam 25 menit di pelajaran seorang guru baru. Menarik sekali!" ucap Sasuke sensei antara memuji dan menghina. Mata hitam kelamnya memandang remeh pemuda di depannya itu.

Naruto menggeram. "Setidaknya, biarkan aku untuk menjelaskan ala…"

"Tidak perlu" tolak Sasuke sensei memotong ucapan Naruto. Dengan cepat, ia mengalihkan tatapannya ke buku absensi dan dengan seenak dengkulnya menuliskan sebuah kata keramat di buku tersebut. "Terlambat tetaplah terlambat. Aku tidak membutuhkan alasanmu. Seka…"

BRAK…

Sebuah suara benturan keras masuk kealat pendengaran mereka (baca: Naruto dan Sasuke), memaksanya untuk dengan segera menoleh ke asal suara dan mau tidak mau menghentikan ucapannya. Di sana, dapat ia lihat seorang pemuda yang memiliki rambut coklat jabrik berdiri dengan tangan yang terkepal kuat. Mata coklatnya menatap tajam Sasuke sensei, mengirimkan sinyal berbahaya yang tidak akan pernah mempan padanya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke sensei tenang, terlalu tenang malah.

"Apa maksudmu dengan mengatakan hal itu, Hah?!"

"Jangan kembali menanyakan sesuatu sebelum menjawab pertanyaan seseorang tentang sesuatu, Mengerti?" nasihat Sasuke sensei bijak dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata, yang jujur terlalu sulit untuk diterima oleh manusia normal lainnya.

"EHHHHHH"

Kedip… kedip… kedip…

"Bisa diulangi lagi?" pinta pemuda itu bingung diikuti dengan anggukan setuju dari murid-murid yang ada di sana.

"Hahhhh" Sasuke sensei menghela nafas panjang sembari memijat pelipisnya pelan-pelan. Untuk pertama kalinya, ia bisa lupa kalau orang-orang yang berada di depannya saat ini adalah orang yang baru pertama kali bertemu dengannya.

"Maksudku adalah…"

DUAARRRRRR… (p.s : ini bukan suara bom Hiroshima Jepang, melainkan hanya kelebay-an author semata)

Sejenak mereka terdiam sebelum akhirnya menolehkan kepala mereka secepat yang mereka bisa kearah seorang pemuda bersurai pirang dengan puluhan bongkahan batu berukuran kecil yang berasal dari tembok yang entah kapan sudah bolong yang mereka percayai sebagai asal dari suara yang mereka dengar barusan.

Kedip… kedip… kedip…

Setelah mengedipkan mata begitu lama, mereka akhirnya tersadar akan apa yang terjadi meskipun mereka tidak mengerti bagaimana dan kapan itu terjadi.

Naruto.

Tembok bolong.

Puluhan bongkahan batu.

Digabung menjadi satu, menjadi…

"Upssssssssssssssssssssssst!"

.

.

Angin dingin bertiup sepoi-sepoi. Dengan perlahan namun pasti, mengajak satu demi satu dedaunan tua berwarna kuning kecoklatan untuk turun kebawah, menanggalkan tempatnya di atas sana.

SRET… SRET…!

"Akhirnya!" desah Naruto girang. Mata biru langitnya memandang takjub kearah segundukan besar daun berwarna kuning kecoklatan yang membutuhkan waktu yang begitu lama untuk mengumpulkannya.

"Kau benar!. Akhirnya selesai juga" lanjut Kiba membenarkan. Setitik cairan bening mengalir melalui pipinya dan jatuh ketanah, diikuti dengan beberapa cairan bening setelahnya.

"Kau menangis, Kiba?" tanya Naruto terkejut.

"Bukan menangis, bodoh!. Aku hanya terharu dengan kerja keras kita berdua!" Kiba mengelak dengan cepatnya. Tidak ingin dianggap cengeng oleh sahabat sendiri, meskipun ia memang cengeng dari awal.

"Terserah kau sajalah, Kiba!. Lebih baik kita selesaikan ini dulu. Aku sudah lapar" ucap Naruto mengalah. Tidak ada gunanya berdebat dengan anak anjing ini, pikir Naruto berusaha meredam kekesalannya karena dipanggil bodoh oleh seorang yang menjadi langganan peringkat terakhir di kelas tersebut. #ditendang Kiba.

"Yosh, ayo kita selesaikan penderitaan ini!" teriak Kiba semangat sambil mengepalkan tangannya ke atas diikuti dengan _background _ombak berdebur di belakangnya. Dan…

WUSSSSSSSSSSSS…

"Ehhhhhhh"

1 menit…

Mereka terdiam, mematung.

2 menit…

Mereka terbelalak, kaget…

3 men..

"Arghhhh!"

Untuk pertama kalinya, mereka merasakan bahwa dunia luar memang sangat kejam. Ya ampun!

.

.

.

3 jam kemudian…

BRUK…

"Akhirnya selesai juga ya!" riang Kiba sembari menjatuhkan dirinya ke atas rerumputan. Bau khas musim gugur langsung menyerang alat penciumannya.

BRUK…

"Kau benar juga, Kiba" balas Naruto ikut menjatuhkan dirinya di atas rerumputan. Membiarkan matanya terpejam, menikmati deru angin musim gugur meniup lembut rambutnya. Sangat menenangkan.

"Naruto?"

"Hmmm?"

"Apa kau merasa bahwa ada sesuatu yang aneh yang terjadi padamu hari ini?"

Naruto langsung menoleh, menatap Kiba dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya. "Maksudmu, errr aku aneh?"

Kiba menggeleng pelan. "Bukan itu!"

Naruto semakin mengernyitkan dahinya. Tidak tahu tepatnya tidak mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan saat ini. "Lalu, apa yang aneh?"

Kiba bangkit dari rebahannya, menatap lekat mata safir Naruto. "Kau tau kan?!"

"Tau apa?" Naruto semakin bertambah bingung dengan gelagat aneh Kiba yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi seorang penyiar acara "Mari main tebak-tebakan" yang sering ia tonton setiap malam minggu. _# sebenarnya ini nasib author sendiri!_

Kiba mendesah kecewa. "Hmm, tidak apa-apa. Sebaiknya aku pulang dulu. Shikamaru sudah menunggu saat ini. Sampaikan salamku pada Sasuke sensei, oke?!" pesan Kiba sembari mengedipkan matanya ―genit― dan segera berlari menjauh meninggalkan Naruto sendirian yang tengah merenungi nasibnya ditinggal pergi.

Teman yang tidak setia!

.

.

"Haaaaahh"

Naruto kembali menghela nafasnya. Lelah, lapar, penat, benci, kesal, itulah yang Naruto rasakan saat ini. Kakinya pun terasa begitu berat. Untuk melangkah seinci pun ia harus mengerahkan seluruh sisa tenaganya.

KRIIIIUUUUK~~~~

"Ahhh, Aku lapar!"

Naruto berhenti. Kedua tangannya kini sibuk memijat perutnya yang berkerut hampir setengah dari aslinya.

"Tidak sarapan, makan siang pun belum, lalu harus dihukum. Ah, benar-benar brengsek kau Sasuke. Dan bla.. bla.. bla..!"

Naruto menggerutu tanpa henti. Apalagi ditambah dengan cacing-cacing perutnya yang tidak membantu sama sekali saat ini. Hal itu sukses menambah derajat kekesalannya saat ini.

"Dasar guru brengsek, ak…"

_BRUK_…

"_Ahh, Sasuke sensei!"_

"_Kau tidak apa-apa?"_

"_Hmmm, aahhhh!. Ittai! S-sakit.. ahh"_

"_Hn"_

Naruto terdiam. Entah kenapa, otak jeniusnya ―yang hanya berlaku di fict ini― berpikir lambat. Ribuan pertanyaan menyerbu otaknya, memaksanya untuk berpikir lebih keras daripada sebelumnya. Dahinya berkerut keras dengan posenya yang dibuat seperti detective terkenal yang ada di anime-anime yang pernah ditontonnya kemarin.

Kalau dipikir-pikir dengan ilmu alam dan sains, ilmu keuangan serta ilmu bahasa nenek moyang kita terdahulu. Maka logika yang tercipta akan seperti ini.

_Cewek + cowok + kesempatan + iblis = sesuatu banget. (Syahrini mode On). #author didepak readers. Sungguh kombinasi yang begitu menakutkan!. _

Tring…

Setelah lama terdiam, akhirnya sebuah senyuman yang sangat amat mencurigakanlah yang menjadi jawaban dari hipotesis anehnya itu. Sebuah senyuman yang merupakan perpaduan dari kata mesum, curiga, tertarik, dan psikopat. Namun, entah apa arti sebenarnya dari senyuman itu. Tidak seorangpun yang mengetahuinya dengan pasti.

Tidak seorangpun!

"Hmm, aku lapar sekali" Naruto dengan segera bangkit dari posisinya. Dengan perlahan, Naruto mengacak rambut pirangnya yang memang sudah sedari tadi acak-acakan. Shit!. Sekarang, rasa laparnya bertambah dua kali lipat. Tenggorkannya terasa begitu kering, begitu juga dengan bibirnya. Kalau sudah begini, ia bisa memakan apapun.

Apapun itu!

"Nakal" gumamnya pelan dengan mata yang memencarkan kilatan aneh. Begitu menakutkan. Anak berumur 3 tahun saja sudah pasti tau kalau iblis pun akan terlihat lebih baik dibandingkannya.

Tap… Tap… Tap…

Dengan tenang, ia pun melangkahkan kakinya dan menghilang dalam kegelapan.

.

.

beberapa ratus detik kemudian…!

.

.

Tap… Tap…!

GREK…

"Konnichiwa, Sasuke sen…"

Degh.

Naruto terdiam dengan pegangan pintu yang masih ada digenggamannya. Suaranya tercekat di tenggorokannya. Matanya membulat sempurna kearah Sasuke sensei yang tengah ehem… menindih ehem… seorang murid gadis berambut lavender ―dengan semburat merah di pipinya― dan wajah mereka yang hanya berjarak beberapa milimeter saja.

OMG!

Semua orang waras dan anak bayi yang belum lahirpun akan tahu apa artinya itu.

Hening.

Mereka terdiam. Tampaknya tidak ada yang berniat untuk menghilangkan suasana yang sedikit ―sangat― ganjil diantara mereka. Yang mereka lakukan saat ini adalah terdiam, berfikir, dan saling menebak apa isi pikiran orang lain. Dan hal itu masih tetap berlangsung sampai…

Drrttt… drrttt…

_ku hamil duluan sudah tiga bulan_

_gara gara pacaran_

_tidurnya berduaan_

_ku hamil duluan sudah tiga bulan_

_gara gara pacaran_

_suka gelap gelapan_

_Oh Oh, aku hamil duluan._

_Oh Oh, sudah tiga bulan._

"Ehhh"

Sampai sebuah nada dering tanpa di duga-duga berbunyi dan langsung saja menghancurkan suasana ganjil yang tengah berlangsung. Menciptakan suasana baru yang merupakan perpaduan dari malu, jijik, salah tingkah dan beberapa bumbu yang lainnya.

_Denger lagu loe tuh rasanya pengen nyebrung ke sungai yang penuh dengan bidadari bunting, terus dikejarin ama Jaka Tarub brewokan, lalu diselamatin ama wonderman banci._

Begitulah isi pikiran pemeran utama kita a.k.a Naruto yang tidak disangka begitu lebay. #ditendang Naruto.

Oke, lupakan kata-kata author di atas!.

"Etto, Lagu yang bagus" Komentar Naruto berusaha menghibur gadis itu yang tengah dilanda malu tingkat akut dengan senyuman manisnya. Meskipun hal itu berbanding terbalik dengan aura hitam yang muncul dari dalam tubuhnya. Dan untung saja gadis itu dapat melihatnya dengan jelas. Terlihat dari semakin gugupnya ia melihat Naruto.

"Go-gomen. Sa-saya pergi d-dulu. Sensei, Na-Naruto-kun"

Dengan satu kalimat yang diucapkan dengan penuh perjuangan, gadis itupun bangkit dan dengan cepat berlari meninggalkan mereka berdua.

.

.

.

Tik… Tok… Tik… Tok…

Waktu berjalan dengan lambatnya hari ini. Mungkin itulah pikiran Sasuke sensei saat ini. Wajar, hari inikan hari pertamanya ia mengajar. Apalagi ditambah dengan berbagai peristiwa merepotkan yang seharusnya tidak terjadi pada dirinya. Ahh, jangan lupa dengan suasana dan firasat aneh yang tiba-tiba menghampiri perasaannya.

_Firasat?_

Selama ini ia memang tidak terlalu memikirkan semua firasat yang menghampiri hatinya. Bagaimanapun juga, firasat hanyalah perasaan yang keluar karena rasa khawatir yang berlebihan. Tidak ada dasar logika sama sekali.

Tetapi, entah kenapa firasat yang ia rasakan ini sungguh berbeda!. Dan untuk pertama kalinya ia mempercayai firasatnya itu. Oleh karena itu, Sasuke sensei mulai menghirup nafas panjang dan dengan segera membereskan mejanya dari dokumen yang berserakan dengan harapan ia bisa menyelesaikannya tepat waktu.

Ia tahu, bahkan sangat tahu kalau hari sudah sore dan yang lebih parahnya adalah Naruto yang saat ini berstatus sebagai muridnya tidak beranjak dari tempatnya, tepatnya masih sibuk memegangi daun pintunya. Ia mulai menduga kalau cita-cita masa kecilnya adalah menjadi penjaga pintu. Sangat tidak elit!

"Sensei!"

Sasuke sensei sempat terdiam sebelum akhirnya menjawab pendek. "Hn" dua huruf dengan arti yang belum didefinisikan oleh pakar bahasa manapun.

Naruto merenggut, tampak tidak suka dengan jawabannya. "Sensei!" ulang Naruto dengan nada yang lebih keras.

Sasuke sensei menoleh, menghentikan aktifitasnya sejenak. Mata hitam kelamnya menatap Naruto yang malah balik menatapnya. Tak pelak, tatapan mereka saling bertemu. Namun, hal itu hanya bertahan beberapa sepersekian detik sebelum akhirnya Sasuke sensei memalinkan wajahnya ke arah lain, tepatnya kearah dokumen yang butuh perhatian lebih darinya saat ini.

Dan untuk kesekian kalinya, Naruto mendengus kecewa. Namun, kali ini ia benar-benar kecewa. Melebihi rasa kekecewaannya dari apapun di dunia ini. Dan dengan langkah perlahan, Naruto maju kearah Sasuke sensei yang anehnya tidak menyadarinya.

Tap… Tap… Tap…!

_HUG!_

"Sensei" panggil Naruto dengan nada rendah. "Aku. Sangat. Lapar!" lanjutnya dengan penuh penekanan di setiap katanya, berbisik tepat di telinga Sasuke sensei yang kemudian ditiupnya. Direngkuhnya tubuh Sasuke sensei dari belakang dengan erat.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan, Na-Namikaze-san?!" tanya Sasuke sensei tiba-tiba saja menjadi gagap. Dapat Naruto rasakan tubuh Sasuke sensei tersentak kaget, menggeliat pelan untuk melepaskan pelukannya. Dan Naruto sangat menyukainya.

"Ada apa sensei?. Mengapa anda gugup seperti ini?. Apa anda malu?. Anda malu kalau ada orang lain yang melihatnya?. Seperti saya yang melihat anda dengan gadis itu?.!"

Rentetan pertanyaan langsung saja meluncur dari bibir Naruto. Tidak memberikan kesempatan sedikitpun untuk Sasuke sensei menjawabnya. Seketika, rasa bencinya muncul ketika mengingat peristiwa itu.

"Bukan bodoh! Itu hanya salah paham. I…"

Naruto semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. "Hmmm?"

"Kalau kau sudah tau cepat lepaskan aku!"

"Tidak!. tolak Naruto cepat.

Terdengar Sasuke sensei menggeram. "Lepaskan aku!. Bagaimanapun juga, aku adalah gurumu Namikaze-san!. Jangan coba-coba melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak!" bentak Sasuke sensei keras dan dengan cepat melepaskan pelukan Naruto yang tiba-tiba saja mengendur.

_Guru?_

Naruto terdiam. Lagi-lagi, otaknya bekerja lambat.

_Guru?_

Apa yang salah pada dirinya?

Itu hanya satu kata. Satu kata yang begitu mudah ia sebut tetapi mampu membuatnya bungkam seketika. Bahkan, kecerdasan yang ia banggakan selama ini menjadi tidak berarti dihadapan kata itu.

_Guru?_

Ia menundukkan kepalanya, dalam. Ia membisu. Setelah beberapa detik kemudian, tubuhnya bergetar hebat, diikuti dengan kikikan yang membuat siapa saja yang mendengarnya merinding seketika.

"Guru? Guru?, H―hahahaha"

Layaknya seorang psikopat, Naruto tertawa tanpa henti.

"Guru?, aku tidak melihat seorang guru di sini. Yang kulihat saat ini adalah kau, milikku, dan mangsaku!. Lagipula jam belajar sudah berakhir. Jadi, tidak ada kewajiban bagiku untuk memanggil GURU, bukan?!" ucap Naruto dengan seringai tercetak di bibirnya. sekarang, ia terlihat seperti iblis. Sungguh sangat berbeda dengan Naruto yang ia lihat di pagi itu.

"Anak nakal harus dihukum. Bukankah begitu, Sensei?"

Lalu, dengan perlahan ia melangkah maju, mendekati Sasuke sensei yang semakin meringsut mundur.

Dekat, dekat dan semakin dekat. Sampai yang hanya kita dengan setelah itu adalah suara barang jatuh, desahan, erangan dan… desahan lagi.

.

.

The end…

.

.

Di tempat lain…

"Sakura-chan!"

Sakura dengan cepat menoleh, memandang seorang gadis berambut _lavender _tengah berlari kearahnya. Sakura melambaikan tangannya, menyuruh gadis itu untuk mempercepat langkahnya.

"Kau hebat, Hinata!" puji Sakura ketika gadis _lavender _itu berhenti tepat di sampingnya. Sebuah senyuman yang begitu lebar tersemat di bibirnya.

Gadis yang dipanggil Hinata itu merenggut. Matanya menatap tajam Sakura. "T-tapi, tadi sangat memalukan sekali!. Lagi lagi kau mengganti nada dering _handphone _ku!" protes Hinata yang kemudian menutup wajahnya. Dapat dipastikan bahwa wajahnya sudah berwarna merah padam sekarang. Dan tanpa melihatpun, ia tahu kalau Sakura pasti tau itu.

Sekali lagi, Sakura tersenyum lebar. Tidak terlalu peduli dengan nasib temannya itu. "Tidak apa-apa. Yang penting kita berhasil mendapatkannya kan!" hibur Sakura menepuk pundak Hinata. "Lagipula, kita mungkin tidak akan bisa melihat Sasuke sensei besok" lanjut Sakura menyeringai senang dikarenakan tidak akan belajar pada pelajaran matematika besok.

…

…

Ahhh, akhirnya selesai juga…

Gomen, hontou ni gomen sama Uya-san karena telat..

Kemarin mau publish, tapi _wirelessnya _mati, jadi kayaknya gagal di publish…

Oke, spesial thank ama senpaiku yang tidak mau disebutkan namanya karena telah merombak tulisan ryu ke lebih aneh lagi… #digebukin senpai…

And special thank juga ama teman-teman yang suka banget mengkritik tanpa memberi solusi ama ryu…

Oke, makasih udah menjadi _requester_ pertama ryu, Uya-san… and gomen telat…

Mind to review minna-san!


End file.
